


Haven

by morganfir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Sexual Intimacy Anxiety, Smut, Vaginismus, and it's not Rumple, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfir/pseuds/morganfir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Belle puts a television in their bedroom, Mr. Gold sets out to prove to his new girlfriend that they can entertain themselves without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> It's set after Belle escaped from the asylum. It's kinda AU-ish, where Mr. Gold encourages Belle to explore Storybrooke rather than secluding her as implied in S2E04.

Mr. Gold’s favorite part of the day wasn’t watching the glass palace the Regina built crumble around her, or bargain with those who came into his shop to buy back their old belongings, nor was it when he collected what was rightfully his after a deal was broken. It was coming home, pulling off his tie, and slipping into bed—next to Belle.

Then, one day, he came home and found that there was a new addition to his bedroom.

“What is that?” Gold questioned as he pointed to the colossal box that had been nestled, quite unstably, on his pristine art-deco dresser.

“It’s a television,” Belle cheerfully replied, not catching his sarcasm. 

“I know what it is,” he dryly said, leaning his weight against his cane. “What is it doing in our bedroom?”

Kneeling on the bed, she flipped the remote in her hand. “Ruby said we should have one,” she answered, slightly distracted by examining the foreign device. “She says there is this show on Netflix that we need to watch.” 

Gold sighed, glancing back at the offensive television marring the sanctuary of their bedroom.

Ever since the Dark Castle, he’d made allowances for his little maid. He spared guilty thieves, pulled back the heavy curtains from his windows, and even let her hang yuletide decorations around the Great Hall. When she appeared, alive and well from Regina’s prison, he done the same. He made room in his closet for her clothes, dedicated half of the sink for her toiletries, kept the thermostats wastefully high to appease her constant chills, and even fell into the habit of sharing the blankets with her.

“That goes downstairs,” he told her, accepting that the contraption could remain, but only in the living room.

Belle knitted her eyebrows in confusion, glancing up at the remote control. “Why can’t it stay here?”

Gold sighed, rubbing his tense muscles of his forehead with his calloused fingertips. It was hard, trying to deny her when she was so curious of their world. He never wanted to squash her wonder or hold her back from her exploration. She had spent thirty years in a box, everything in their world was new and fresh. Despite that, he wouldn’t tolerate this thing in their bedroom. Like most of Storybrooke’s inhabitants, he found television grating to his nerves. It was flashing light box, constantly shouting nonsense and filling his mind with drivel. He’d rather endure Regina than be subjected to a biased, twenty-four hour news cycle.

“I think we’ve been a doing a fine job at entertaining each other so far,” he said, flashing a suggestive grin that even she couldn't confuse. “Surely, we have no need for a television.”

Belle blushed, pressing her lips together as she battled the growing smile on her face. As much as they had fallen into a familiar rhythm, their love was still new. Gold was still testing the waters, seeing which types of affection she welcomed.

Looking down at the remote in her hands, she appeared guilty as her fingers fiddled with the buttons. “I just really wanted to see what all the fuss was about,” Belle admitted, sounding almost ashamed as if she was betraying her beloved books. “When I go to the diner for breakfast, everyone is always talking about some new show they just saw and I feel so left out.”

Gold smiled, coming to sit on the edge of the bed to be nearer to Belle. “Which is why it shall go downstairs,” he told her, reaching over to brush her cheek with his bent finger. Her face filched, his soft touch tickling her.

“Is it really that awful?” Belle asked, gesturing to the flat screen across the room. “Granny said I shouldn’t waste my time ‘rotting my brain out.’”

“We’ll have a movie night this weekend,” he promised, working at the knot of his tie. There was certainly a list of movies that sprung to his mind that he’d thought she’d enjoy. They would just have to discover her tastes, together. “With salty, buttery popcorn and a box of snow caps so you can have the full experience.”

Belle smile grew into a beaming grin and bounced on the bed, excited at their proposed date night.

“May I?” Gold asked, gesturing to the television. Belle nodded and he snapped his fingers, conjuring the television in the corner of the living room. With a sigh, he lifted his legs upon the mattress and leaned back against the pillows, happy to be at home and with his love.

“You’re late,” Belle noticed as she slipped closer to him on the bed. As she nestled against his side, his fingers immediately reached out to fiddle with the thin strap of her silk nightgown.

“It’s the first rent day since the curse broke,” he told her, dancing circles around the curve of her bare shoulder. “Everyone has a new excuse or another reason why I’m the devil incarnate. Makes for a long day.”

“You’re not,” she said, resting her warm hand against his chest and fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

“Then, what I am?” Gold asked, half-jokingly, but a part of him wanted to know what was going on in that curious mind of hers.

“You’re mine,” Belle said, as if that was all that needed to be said. It was just that simple to her. She did not need to write an overly ornate sonnet or a descriptive declaration of his soul, just two simple words that made him forget of his inadequacies and his doubts of her love.

Lifting his head, Gold pressed a sincere kiss to the crown of her head. Belle hummed, curling tighter to his side. It was lovely, having her soft body pressed against his.

“This is nice,” she whispered, moving her limbs back and forth as if she was savoring the sensation of his body as well.

Gold chuckled, leaning back into the pillow, content with just being as they were. For a moment, they were just breathing bodies, limbs intertwined with limbs, with love beating in their hearts. He never thought his life should ever become so sweet and beautiful.

“So, what shall we do now that the television’s downstairs?” Belle asked, growing restless at his side. 

A mischievous grin grew upon his face. “Like I said,” he paused, watching as she lifted her head from his side. “I’m sure we can entertain ourselves.”

Belle pushed herself off the bed and leaned over him. She was so close that he could feel her hot breath fanning against his face. Staring through her long eyelashes, her blue eyes darkened with desire. Things hadn’t been easy for them at first, but they were slowly mastering the art of pleasure by learning the secrets of their bodies.

“Promise you’ll tell me if you’re in pain,” he urged, still carrying the guilt of their disastrous first time. "Or if you want to stop."

When they first tried to make love, she'd grown so nervous that it became impossible to enter her. They tried again with success, however it was only when Gold spotted the blood on the sheets that Belle ashamedly confessed that intercourse was painful for her. It had nothing to do with her petite frame, or the size of his penis, Belle just had natural anxieties about penetration. Since then, the two promised to communicate and that they'd patiently work up to having pain-free sex.

“It doesn’t hurt so much anymore,” she promised as she began to work unfastening the buttons of his shirt. “In fact, I think I'd rather like it now,” she said with a devilish smile.

“More than your television?” Gold jokingly questioned, running his hand through her hair. 

“Maybe?” She mused, but he could hear the humor in her voice. “Perhaps, you convince me why we don’t need it in our bedroom?” 

“I can certainly try,” he agreed, curling one of her perfect ringlets around his finger. He was already half-hard from spotting her in her scantily nightgown when he came home, but the expectation that they would spend another night exploring their bodies made the blood in his head rush to his groin. 

Belle yanked at his belt. Gold almost laughed, her impatience was endearing.

“There’s no rush,” he told her.

“Maybe not for you,” Belle huffed, finally when she was able to pull the thin strap of leather from around his waist. “I’ve waited all day for you to come home.”

Gold gulped, her confession made his cock twitched. It sparked his most primal instincts deep in his being. It was hard not to pounce on her, especially when images of her waiting impatiently for him to come home were flashing in his mind. He kept the impulse at bay, reeling in the beast that wished to devour her whole. One day, he’ll ask her if he could ravish her, but now he was content on letting her lead the way.

“Did you touch yourself?” He asked, his voice hoarse from lust.

“Yes,” she shyly admitted.

“I touched myself,” he confessed, feeling slightly bashful himself. For every secret she confessed, he promised he’d confess one too. “In the Dark Castle,” he added, but wondered if it wasn’t truly a secret.  

“When?” Belle said, her eyes widening with excitement from the revelation. Gold smiled, happy to see that his secret didn’t make her cross and that they could shared their desires without shame.

“It happened so often, I couldn’t tell you a specific moment,” he stated, not knowing one time where he didn’t have a need to pleasure himself around his little maid.

Belle slapped his belly lightly and he let out a deep laugh. “I’m quite serious,” he assured her. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Lowering his hand, he pushed the one of the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulder. Her nightgown shifted, revealing her pink nipple through the transparent Chantilly lace trim. Too beautiful to ignore, he reached out and traced the small halo of skin with his thumb.

Belle rolled her head back, moaning as his finger rubbed her nipple through the lace. It was the only part of Belle that liked to be treated roughly. She urged him to pull, twist, pluck, pinch, and suck her breasts. However, her nipple hardened immediately as he softly brushed his finger back and forth against the lace fabric. She seemed to like the contrast, the roughness against the soft, and dedicated both of his hands to the task.

Gold momentarily pulled away to push his spine straight and motioned her to sit in his lap. He moaned, feeling the soft flesh of her behind snuggle against his throbbing cock. It was difficult, not to push his hips off the mattress and shamelessly rub himself against her lush curves. Instead, he basked in the warm and softness of her body as she sat on his lap, drawing pleasures from his worshiping touch.

It was the perfect height for him to lavish her breasts. Unable to stop himself, he lifted her breast over the edge of her nightgown and leaned over to captured it with his mouth. Belle cried out, combing her fingers through his longish hair as he suckled her. When she started to rock her hips in slow, seductive circles, he began to suck her harder, grazing his teeth across her flesh and then nibbling at her nipples. 

“That feels so good,” she praised, almost painfully securing his head to her breast with her firm grip. “I love it when you do that.”

He never thought he was a prideful man, but it was hard not swallow the pride blossoming in his chest when Belle urged him with her words and touch. It only made him more dedicated to milking out all the sensations he could with his mouth. 

When Belle finally pulled back, both of her breasts peppered with light impressions of his teeth. He lifted his head, hoping that he’d done only what she wished him to do. In their bed, he was her faithful servant and she was his mistress.

“I want to do it like this,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, wiggling her bottom against his cock.

Distracted by her soft breast filling his vision, he could only nod in agreement.

Leaning back, Belle grasped the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head. It was thrown into the corner of the room, discarded and neglected, as Gold drunk up the delicious sight of her naked body. God, she was beautiful.

“You’re still wearing far too many clothes,” she announced with a tinge of humor in her voice.

He was also amazed that she could still craft complete and reasonable sentences. Gold’s mind was a jumble of words, emotions, and half-woven dreams.

Belle was direct, making quick work of his clothes. He could have summoned them to the corner of the room, to keep her nightgown company, but he’d miss out at experience of being undressed by his impatient lover. No, this was the sight he needed to savor. The two worked together, peeling away his layers of clothes before he was naked. After removing the last stitch of fabric, Belle returned to his lap, triumphant, and leaned in for a reward. Gold kissed her, and kissed her good and hard. He was willing to kiss every part of her body if it brought her pleasure, and sometimes, it did.

Belle wished to be playful, plucking his lips and flicking her wet tongue against his. He surrendered to it, letting her lead their merry dance. 

Dedicated to easing her tension, he dove his hands between them and searching through her coarse curls for her entrance. Gold moaned when he felt her dripping, it was such an erotic sensation of rubbing his slick digits against her soft, tender flesh. Hooking his fingers, he pressed one against her entrance. He met resistance, but eased her with the feeling of something foreign pressing into her. Gold was suddenly mindful of her mews and moans, making sure they were of pleasure instead of discomfort.

He added another finger, working them back and forth to stretch and calm her. When he finally added a third, Belle grew still and stiff.

“Are you okay?” He asked, breaking from their messy kiss, breathing heavily as his heart raced under his breast.

Belle bit her lip and nodded, but he slowed his movements, never pressing more than what her body readily gave.

“I don’t know why…”

Gold stopped her by placing a sweet, patient kiss on her lips. She needed not to explain or feel ashamed that her body wasn’t catching up as quickly as her mind. It matter little to him. Overanalyzing it would only stroke the fire of her tension that was conquering her body.

“Does this feel good?” He inquired, placing an opened mouth kiss on her shoulder as he slowly rocked his fingers in and out of her.

Belle drew a deep, calming breath through her nose. Closing her eyes, he watched as she submitted to the sensation. “Yes,” she whispered, letting her hips rock to match his languid movements.

“There,” he whispered, feeling her muscles relax around him. “You’re so soft, Belle,” he praised her, pushing his fingers deeper insider of her. “So warm.”

Belle heavily sighed, drinking in his flattery as he stroked her. He would do this all night, ignoring his own needs, if it soothed her nerves. After a while, it did.

“I want to try now,” Belle said, opening her eyes and stilling her hips.

Reaching over towards the nightstand, she pulled out the drawer and removed a half-empty bottle of lube. The bottle always sparked embarrassing memories for Gold. After the curse broke, people quickly found themselves surrounded by their true friends and family. No one ever expected that the Dark One’s maid would willingly return to her master, nor would he be buying luxury lube at the pharmacy shortly after her arrival. It wasn’t long before the whole town learned of his purchase history and put the two together. 

When Belle sat back on the heels, he shivered from the lack of warmness and again when she poured a liberal coating of slightly cold of lube over his cock. More was better, they learned, even if it was messier and slightly stickier. Gold’s eyes rolled up in his head, amazed at the silky feeling of her hand rubbing up and down his shaft.

When she fisted the base of him, he finally opened his eyes. Belle was perched on her knees, glancing down as she arranged herself to take him inside of her. Gold loudly groaned, branding the image in his memory forever.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, watching her as she lined up his cock with her dripping entrance. 

Gold grew concerned when he noticed Belle was breathing heavily, but relaxed as her jaw slacked in pleasure as she lowered herself onto him. 

For the first time, Belle was in control. It was liberating, yet terrifying prospect. Gold wanted to guide her, but he knew he had to relent and allow her same the opportunity to explore his body as she gifted him with. Very slowly, Belle eased down. At first, he felt tension, that band of muscle that made it difficult to enter. Instead of retreating, she slowly rocked up and down, his cock sliding in and out until it effortlessly slip all the way inside of her.

“Yes,” Belle moaned, holding Gold’s shoulders as support as her body quaked with an overload of sensations.

Gold hated to see her in pain, but gods, how blissfully amazing she felt around him. It was perfect, a consciousness that no magical spell could dare mimic. Belle was a sorceress in her own right, crafting spells with her kisses and entrapping lovers with just the rock of her hips. He was cursed, knowing there would never be a love as true and divine than hers. 

“Open your eyes,” Gold pleaded, needing to watch her face as they made love.

Her chest began to heave as she did as he bid, opening her eyes and catching his needy stare. They both moaned, feeling something formidable linking their bodies and souls together. True Love. It had always been their thing, but he never imagined they’d feel it during sex.

“Oh, Rumple,” Belle moaned, nearly crying as she felt the power swell between their souls.

It was hard to form sentences, let alone spill the deepest confessions of his heart, but he knew he must try. “I love you,” he began, circling his arms around the soft curve of her exquisite back. “I’ll love you till my last day. Till my last breath. With every fiber of my being. With every beat of my heart. All I have is yours.” 

“Ours,” she corrected in a whisper, as she framed his face with palms of her soft, small hands. With that, Belle finally moved, and his tongue and mind became useless mush. She cutely mewed, enjoying the feeling of him sliding in and out of her.

“Move with me,” Belle urged, rolling her hips in sweet, seductive circles.

Gold obeyed her command, pushing his hips off the mattress to thrust inside of her as she moved. It was like a battle, the two of them trying to match their movements to draw out pleasures from their bodies. He nearly came just from the crude sounds of their flesh slapping together and Belle’s constant cries every time he’d fill her back up again.

He’d easily come by their embrace, but Belle’s orgasm had been proven to be an elusive treasure. After several discussions, he'd learned that she hadn’t been able to reach the heights of pleasure by penetration alone. Removing one of his hands from the small of her back, he dove it between their sweaty bodies, twisting his wrist so that he could rub her clit with his fingers.

Belle loudly screamed as his fingers began to move with her thrusts. There it was, the building of her orgasm, just in time for his.

“Are you close?” Gold asked, clenching his jaw as he felt an increase of pressure in his groin.

“Yes,” Belle whispered, quickening her movements as she neared. “Rub faster,” she urged.

Ever the obedient servant, Gold massaged her clit faster, but still as tenderly. His arm ached, but he didn’t care, not if it meant if she could orgasm with him.

Together they had found her pleasure as her soft muscles began clenching tightly around him. He grunted as he was pushed into the throes of ecstasy, assured that there wasn’t a sensation more exquisite than his lover coming around his cock. If only she knew what it felt to be completely surrounded by her warmth and love, if only she could understand what she meant to him. There were no words to describe the blinding joy he received.

When felt the semen rise, that is when his most primal instincts conquered his senses. Waves of pleasure pulsed through his body as he felt his warm come surge from his cock. For a second, he gave in to his basest compulsions, feeling prideful as he perfused his mate with his seed.

As they came, they filled the house with their cries of gratification, and probably had the shocked neighbors talking again. It didn’t matter. Let the town know that the crippled, town monster could make his pretty, little lover come-and come hard.

As he spiraled down from his blinding pleasure, he collapsed against the pile of pillows and let his body melt into the mattress. Belle withdrew from his lap, his softening cock slipping out of her. Gold felt the bed dip as she arranged herself beside him, snuggling her naked body against his side. They laid together, a mess of exhausted limbs and sweaty, sticky flesh. What a blissful haven they’ve created for each other in their salmon-pink house.

“I love you, Rumple,” she whispered, reaching out the play with the few of his chest hairs with her fingertips.

“I love you too,” he said, fighting the fatigue of the day and the exhaustion of his spent body. “So, have I changed you mind?”

Belle lifted her head, mischief dancing in her blue eyes. “You’re right. We don’t need a television in our bedroom,” she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the issues of general anxiety affecting sexual intimacy. To show the other side of the coin, where communication and patience is necessary to having comfortable sex. As a new couple, I wanted to give them a challenge to work together to overcome, and maybe help normalize topics that aren't always written about in fictional romance.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and it helps make up for all the angst I subject you to in The Cloistered Heart. It's unbeta'd so expect some mistakes.
> 
> Find me at: <http://morganfir.tumblr.com/>


End file.
